Narumals
by love2be4gotten
Summary: It began as what should have been a simple attendance to a wedding ceremony, but soon escalated to more than Naruto could have ever imagined. It seemed fate had a different plan in store for the animals of the forest. Naruto characters as animals,death, and mild cussing.
1. Some Good News

Here's the next story I am going to write, but it is going to hopefully be fluffy this time…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, because if I did I would sell it on eBay…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto's POV:**

I watched as the bird carelessly peck at the ground, unaware that it was being hunted. Crouching low on my hunches, I prepared to pounce on my prey. Just as i was about leap and finish off the bird, a brown tiny blur sped out from under the bush that i had been hiding under and scared the bird away. Pissed I growled at the small squirrel that had stopped running in circles, but instead was hopping excitingly up and down. "Naruto! Naruto! Guess what!" The squirrel chattered.

Sighing, i got out from under my hiding place and sat in front of the still jumping squirrel. "This better be good Rock Lee, you just chased away my breakfast." Rock lee stopped jumping and winced at the evil look that the yellowish red fox was shooting him. "It is! I promise!" I shook my fur irritatingly, "well get on with it."

The squirrel nodded his head getting excited again. "You know that monkey that lives in the south side of the forest?" Nodding I replied, "Neji? Yea I know him, did something happen?" The squirrel began to twirl in circles, "yup yup, something sure did! He's getting married!" I cocked his head curiously, "married? To whom?" "That's the best part! He's marrying that white bear from that cave by the river, and guess what else? We're invited to see the official ceremony!" i made a face, "Neji's marrying Hinata? A bear and a monkey?" Rock Lee laughed, "it's not unusual for different species of animals to mate, remember Gaara?" "That raccoon that is always going into the human village?" "Mm hm. We're officially dating."

"Really? Well anyways, when and where is this so called ceremony?" "Next week by the river near the wolves den." "Fine, well maybe I'll go, but you have to go with me, alright?" "Ok, but Gaara is coming too." i nodded, "now that that is decieded, please go away so I can catch my food." The squirrel laughed as the fox lightly pushed him along with his snout and turned towards the bushes again. "Bye Naruto see you!" Swishing my tail I nodded as I disappeared into the bushes.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Yawning, the silver and black wolf stretched eying the monkey warily. "Why am I doing this again?" I growled annoyed. "Because as my best man in the ceremony, you need to make sure I look my best." The monkey stated carefully grooming his fur. "The ceremony isn't until next week, why are you preparing now?" Neji sighed, "you wouldn't understand." I rolled my eyes, and laid my head between my paws, "whatever."

"Seriously Sasuke, we need to get you a mate." The monkey said disapprovingly. "Ch, yea to who? That pink slut of a rabbit, what was here name?" "Sasuke that's not very nice to say about Sakura, and she only acts like a slut around you, me, her friends, and-" "The whole forest?" I finished for him. "Ok, fine. She's a slut but it still isn't nice." "Please Neji, you only said yesterday that you wished some random animal would rip that whore into shreds of whorefetti **(Author's note: Get it? Whore and confetti? :D)** "That's not the point Sasuke," the monkey sighed, "I got to go, how do I look?" I shrugged, "like a monkey, now go and tell Hinata I said hi."

Neji nodded, "alright, and don't worry Sasuke, next week at mine and Hinata's ceremony, I find you a mate." The monkey shot the wolf a goofy smile and dashed into the trees. I shook my head thinking, 'over my dead body would I let you chose my mate.'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of chapter 1! Alright, I will not continue this story until I get ten reviews. Yes I am being mean and stingy, but I need more reviews!! Anyways, quick note, the characters are all full blood animals, no they're not nekos, demons, or ranged from mutt and purebred. They're animals, Ok? Well yea…Until next time, peace!**


	2. The Ceremony

Ok, I didn't get the ten reviews but I'm tired of waiting so here is the second chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs not to meh. :D

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Watching all the guests arrive for Neji and Hinata's wedding made me gap in surprise. Neji was not known for having many friends since he was always with some wolf, what was his name? Sachi? And the same went for Hinata, not because she was mean, she was probably one of the kindest inhabitants of all the forest, it was just that she was quite a big bear…

I scanned my eyes over the guest for Rock Lee or Gaara, but I guess they hadn't arrived yet. I looked for some other animal that I might have known, but they must have come from some other part of the forest, because I've never seen any of them before. "Hey Naruto!" My ears pricked at hearing a familiar voice.

Turning around, I spotted one of my best friends, Shikamaru Nara. The deer shook his head, "this is troublesome." I cocked my head, "why?" But he shook his head again, "never mind, come on let's go find the others." I followed him and found that hardly anyone from this part of the forest had actually come. "Where is everyone?" I asked. The deer shrugged, "guess Neji and Hinata aren't that disliked."

Out of all the animals that I actually knew were the two owls, Deidara and Tobi, that pink annoying as hell rabbit, Sakura, and Shikamaru's girlfriend, Temari the hot tempered sheep. "How did you get Temari to come with you?" I whispered to Shikamaru. He let out a small chuckle, "trust me it wasn't easy." "How long?" I asked knowingly with a small smile. "Two weeks without sex…" He grumbled. I laughed, "nice, the things you do for love." After saying hello to everyone, I started to wonder where the hell Rock Lee and Gaara were.

"Hey Naruto, when are you going to get a mate?" Deidara teased as the ceremony was starting to begin. "Me get a mate? Yeah right, why would I need someone to control my life," I said inconspicuously looking at Shikamaru and Temari who were arguing because Temari wanted to leave already. "I see your point, but not all mates are like that, just look at Sasori and me, were happy as can be." Deidara said. "Oh really then where is Sasori?" Deidara let out a sigh, "he said he had better things to do then to watch two animals get betrothed." "Exactly, and besides, who would want me as their mate?" Deidara looked at the fox up and down closely, "you're right, you are absolutely hideous!" "Hey!"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**:

"Can we get this ceremony started already?" Sasuke yawned. "Impatient as always I see, well we would start if you helped me get ready." The monkey said trying to comb his fur. "I told you already, how the hell am I going to help you? You're the one with thumbs, I have paws." Neji shook his head, "excuses, excuses, that's all that comes out of your mouth these days. There done!" Getting up from the ground I shook my fur free from the dirt.

"I'm going to go look for somewhere to watch the ceremony, good luck." I told him, before quickly trotting away before he asked for more help. Growling in frustration at all the guests that Neji invited from all over the forest, I walked towards the shaded trees. "Stupid Neji, trying to make it look like he has a lot of friends." I grumbled to myself. Scanning the guests, I growled again before laying down. "Why the hell does that bastard have to get married on my territory? Why not by his tree that he is always bragging about?" "Hey!" The sudden shout snapped me out of my griping. Turning towards the sound of the voice, I spotted a small group of animals that actually came from this part of the forest.

I was surprised to see animals I had seen before, but the sight of Sakura put in bad spirits. Just as I was turning away, a sudden whisp of yellow and red caught my eyes. A small fox was playfully chasing that golden owl Deidara in mock anger, and instantly I knew that he had to be mine.

* * *

**Well how was that? Did you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it? If not, well, whatever. Sorry the chapter is once again short, but they will get longer when I get more reviews, so Review please! Until next time!**


	3. You'll be mine

**Here is the third installment, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this story…**

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

"Is it over yet?" Temari whined loudly causing the animals in front of them to turn around and shush them. "Can you be quiet for five minutes? You asked four times if it was over, and for the fourth time, 'NO it just started!'" Shikamaru growled under his breathe. "Humph" the blonde sheep pouted childishly. Laughing lightly, I turned back to the ceremony and tried to focus, but the absence of Rock Lee and Gaara bugged me quite a bit.

"Hey Shikamaru, did you speak to Rock Lee or Gaara today?" The deer gave him a blank look, "Rock Lee and Gaara? Nope can't say I did. But you know couples, they can't keep their paws and snouts off each other." "Yeah their probably doing something naughty," Temari snickered, "I'll bet their going at it now, especially if it involves energetic Rock Lee."

"SHH!" The animals in front were beginning to get irritated. Turning back again to the ceremony, I saw it was almost over. The one marrying Neji and Hinata was a pastor named Danzo, a small gray ferret. Personally, Danzo looked more like lunch then a pastor. My stomach growled at the thought. "Looks like someone forgot to eat this morning," Deidara teased. "Shut up, I was rushing all morning so I wouldn't be late." I growled.

"Speaking of food, look at the eye candy next to Neji checking you out, Naruto," Deidara winked. Turning around I saw that wolf that was always hanging out with Neji, Sachi? "No way, Sasuke wouldn't be checking out Naruto, he's totally look at me." Sakura huffed, puffing out her chest. I mentally crossed Sachi out of my mind. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "is it over yet?" Temari snickered, "see, now you're saying it."

* * *

Stretching out my sore limbs, I prepared to leave with Shikamaru and Temari, since Sakura, Deidara, and Tobi already left. "Hey Naruto, that wolf is still staring at you." "Mmm, looks like Naruto may get a mate after all," Temari laughed. I flicked my tail angrily, "ugh, no way count me out. He looks like a real prick." I snuck a peek over my shoulder, and saw what they said was true, that damn wolf was staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Shivering slightly, I turned back to Shikamaru, "Rock Lee and Gaara didn't come after all?"

Shikamaru looked a bit stressed, "no, I guess not, but it's not something to think much about." I frowned, "yea, but I think I'm going to check up on him." Temari nodded, "that's a good idea, but lets talk about something else." I gave her an odd look, "what do you mean?" The blonde sheep got a sly look on her face, "like Sakura's new substitute mate." "Substitute mate? When did that happen, and who would be dumb enough to agree to be her substitute anything?" Shikamaru asked, hardly interested.

"You guys couldn't tell? Think about it, who was here today but never is usually out in the world with the living." Temari joked lightly. "You mean Tobi?" I asked. "That's right, but why didn't he say anything, he usually is quite talkative," the deer pondered. "That's because Sakura has Tobi under her paw. Sluts can do anything they want if they put their mind to it." Shikamaru and I laughed. "Well I have to see how Rock Lee and his mate are doing, see ya." I yelled to them as I rushed towards Rock Lee's tree.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

That foxes' every movement caught my eyes as if he were shining like a flickering flame. He was a bit loud from what I could see by the way he interacted with his friends, but there was something that attracted me to him. All through the ceremony I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, and I'm sure he noticed, not that I would care.

I was so busy watching him, I didn't even hear the _'I dos' _of Neji and Hinata, some best mammal I turned out to be. I was sure I was going to hear about it later from Neji, but my mind seemed to be in the clouds. His face, his fur, everything about him seemed to make him perfect for the position to be my mate. He was much more qualified than anyone else in the forest, especially that pink whore Sakura.

That damn rabbit pissed me off, always using worthless men to get what she wanted. At the ceremony she had been with some gray owl, Tobi I think his name was. Just seeing her made me want to rip her ears off, and stuff them down her throat. "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I focused on the large monkey's face. "It's nothing, where's your new mate?"

"Hinata went to talk to some of her family, but there's something I would like to discuss with you." A smirk crept on Neji's muzzle. "Make it quick, I have things to do, and you don't want to keep your mate waiting as well." Neji nodded, "it's about the fox I saw you staring at." I kept my face indifferent, "what fox? Was there a fox at you and Hinata's ceremony?"

Neji gave me a look, "Sasuke, don't play innocent, even Hinata noticed you looking at him." I shrugged, "so what if I was, it doesn't mean anything." The monkey shook his head, " if it were anyone else it wouldn't mean anything, but since your are part of the Uchiha pack, everyone knows what you want, you will stop at nothing to get."

Yawning, I turned away to go back home, "If that's all you want to say, I'm going home." "Wait, that isn't all I want to say." I turned back to face him, "well get on with it." The monkey smirked, "what would you say if I could get that fox for you?" I cocked my head, "I would have to say, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

**And that is the end of the third chapter of Narumals! Yay, I need to get a life. Please review, I have no cookies, plenty of fruit cake. *Looks angrily at the trash can full of the damn crud from Christmas.* Well that's it for now, till next time.**


	4. Some Bad News

**Chapter 4 is here! I am stuck so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Ok here we go"**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to the author.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

It's been a month since the ceremony and there was still no sign of Rock Lee or Gaara. "Naruto stop worrying, those two probably just eloped." Shikamaru sighed. I shook my head, "there is no way Rock Lee would just elope without telling anyone." The deer shrugged, "you never know, Rock Lee has done many crazy things whether he was in love or not."

"And what about Gaara? That raccoon isn't one to be ordered around, and I doubt he would ran off with Rock Lee." Shkamaru laughed, "well did you ever think he would be with Rock Lee at all?" "I guess not, but I'm still worried." I sighed . "I'm worried too, but there isn't much we can do about it."

"Hey, where's Temari?" I asked. "Well, you know how I had to swear off sex for a week for her to go to the ceremony?" "Yea, what about it?" "When we got back home, we got into an argument. Temari complained that a week wasn't long enough since I made her suffer so much, and wanted to extend it to six weeks, and so I couldn't disagree, she left to her brother Kankuro's house."

I laughed, "that high strung goat that still lives with his sempai?" The deer nodded, "that's the one." "wow she has you trained, doesn't she?" The deer scoffed, "I suppose, I just wished I would get more say in what goes on in our relationship."

"Don't worry, she may give you a chance, and maybe it will get better if you guys just talk it out." I said. Shikamaru gave me a look, "so tell me, how long have you known Temari for, that sheep has a damn attitude." Shikamaru looked away suddenly, "hey, I think someone's coming." I looked to where he was looking and saw what he was talking about, two figures were approaching my burrow. "Who are they?" I said squinting my eyes. "Don't know, should we go meet them?" Shikamaru yawned.

I stiffened and flatten my ears when I saw who the two figures were. Shikamaru recognized them too, "hey look it's Neji and Sasuke. Where are you going?" I got up from where I was laying and started towards my burrow. "I'm not sticking around for small talk with them, see you Shika." Shikamaru stomped his hoof on my tail before I could go into my hole. "Come on Naruto, being a baby isn't helping anyone. Just say hello and then you're done."

I growled my discomfort, "but I don't want to, that ass of a wolf keeps staring at me, and that monkey is just plain weird." "Then you should along with them, you are the biggest and weirdest ass of a fox that I have ever seen." The deer joked. I huffed and pulled my tail around my body tightly, "fine, but you owe me." "Yea, yea, I know." Sasuke and Neji were already in my territory, and I felt my stomach doing somersaults. "Good evening," Shikamaru greeted them. "Same to you," Neji returned. Shikamaru nudged me. "Hi." I growled. Sasuke just nodded.

The four of us stood in awkward silence, not one of us moving. Finally Shikamaru cleared his throat, "so what brings you two out here this deep in the forest." Neji and Sasuke look at each other as if they had a secret. "Since you asked, we tell you this visit isn't on pleasantry." Neji started. "More like business." Sasuke finished. I narrowed my eyes, "what do you guys mean, business?" Sasuke turned to me and I felt my insides churn in disgust. The wolf chuckled lowly, "I've come to ask you to be my mate, Naruto."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

The look on the little fox's face was priceless, if he was surprised now, just wait till I told him the rest of the reason for our visit. Naruto fumed, "there's no way in hell I would agree to be the mate of a prick like you." I cocked my head in enjoyment before nodding to Neji. Neji smiled and turned to Shikamaru, "I think we should let these two discuss this, wouldn't you agree Shikamaru?" The fox looked worriedly at his friend, "Shikamaru don't leave me with him." The deer looked confused, "just discuss it Naruto." He got up and followed Neji away from the fox's territory.

Naruto looked back towards me, "there's nothing to discuss." "So stubborn, won't you even hear me out?" I asked coolly. The fox scoffed angrily, "I have no interest in listening to anything you have to say, so don't bother." I nodded slowly, "is that so?" Naruto growled lowly under his breath. I kept staring at his beautiful features, so breath taking.

I looked back to the fox glaring heatedly at me, "you really don't want to be my mate?" The fox growled, "I hardly know you, why would I agree to such a big commitment?" I scanned him slowly, taken in his defensive posture, ready to bolt if I tried to step nearer to him.

"Why not, I am of high status in this forest. Anyone would kill to be in your position right now. Nobody but you would even hesitate when offered such a opportunity." Naruto looked about ready to tear me to pieces, "then why don't you go to them. I don't give shit to how important everyone thinks you are, I'm not shallow like that."

I gave him a smirk, "so nothing can change your mind to be mine?" The fox's glare never wiped off his face, "nothing, so just get off my territory." I got up and slunk towards him, to which he responded to quickly backing up. "What are you doing? Get the fuck away!"

"What if I told you I could make you agree to be my mate?" "What the hell could you say that would make me agree, get away!" I stared straight into his eyes, "if you don't agree to be my mate, I'll kill your two friends, Rock Lee and Gaara."

* * *

**Having fun? I kind of am. I might be busy the next two weeks for finals, so updates may take a while. Hope you enjoyed it! Till next time!**


	5. A Hard Decision

**WHOO!! Finals are finally over and I am sure I failed! TT_TT But any who here is the fifth chapter to Narumals. Enjoy!**

**If it is in bold besides the POV and the narratives, then that means flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, if it did I would be sued for sexually harassing them, if that makes sense…**

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

That stupid prick! That fucking asshole! It was his fault all along that Rock Lee and Gaara went missing. I kept hearing his stupid words running through my head!

"**If you don't agree to be my mate, I'll kill your two friends, Rock Lee and Gaara."**

I'll kill _him _if a single fur on either of them is out of place. Fucking stupid shit!! I'm so mad, I can't seem to stop cussing. "GO AWAY!!!" I snarled, I could practically see him leaving his scent all over my territory, making it unclean and flea infested.

He was being quiet up there I kind of expected him to start digging into my burrow to make it wider for his fat ass to fit in and grab me, but there was no noise. I could tell that the prick was still outside my burrow, and I'm pretty sure he is pissed too. Mostly because I immediately retreated into my tiny burrow after he spoke about Rock Lee and Gaara.

Where the hell was Shikamaru at? How the hell could he leave me with such a sick twisted wolf? I'm going to get him back for this. What am I supposed to do? In order to save Rock Lee and Gaara, I would have to become the mate of this high strung snotty wolf. There is no way I can do it, but what will happen to them if I don't?

"**if you don't agree to be my mate, I'll kill your two friends, Rock Lee and Gaara."**

The words came back, swirling in my head. What am I supposed to do? Give in, fight back, tell the others? If I got the others in this maybe we could stop that stupid wolf, but what if I just put them in danger too? I would never be able to live with myself if any of my friends got hurt because of me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The fox ran into his burrow. What the fuck? I don't care too much though. It doesn't matter what he does, because I have the upper hand here, and he will never abandon his friends. He may act tough, but I known deep down he is as weak as a newborn pup. He cares too much about his friends, other animals feelings, and is definitely not one to think things through.

Yawning, I got up to stretch my limbs and got prepared to leave, seeing as Naruto's friend, that deer called Shikamaru, would be back soon. "Tomorrow's full moon." I stated. "What?" I heard Naruto's muffled voice come from his burrow. "You have until tomorrow's full moon to decide what you will do, and once you have decided, you can tell me your decision. I am sure you make a wise choice."

Chuckling lightly, I trotted off to meet Neji where we had planned to meet. I could feel the stress rolling off the fox's body in waves. He knew he was trapped, that I was going to win. It was inevitable, there was just no way to escape from me. The plan is flawless, and I will claim him as mine, mark my words.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Until tomorrow's full moon. That's all I had to make a decision. I had to do it, for them, there wasn't anything to think about. Hearing Sasuke's paws leaving my territory I carefully stepped out from under my burrow. Slowly I scanned my grounds for any sign of anyone, but it was clear. I sat down and curled my tail around me protectively.

There was no escape, I had to tell someone, Shikamaru would without a doubt know what to do. But could I bring myself to tell him, I don't want to get him involved only to get hurt. Maybe Iruka? My old sempai would have some wise advice.

That dolphin always had some great advice when I was learning about hunting from him. No, I can't tell him, he is dating that wolf that is sempai to the Uchiha pack. Iruka was never known to keep secrets. What to do, what to do…So many decisions to think about.

"**I'll kill your two friends, Rock Lee and Gaara." "You have until tomorrow's full moon to decide."**

And yet it all came down to the same thing, I had to do it. If I did it, is it guaranteed that Rock Lee and Gaara will be freed unharmed? I pricked my ears at the sound of hooves trotting into my territory and was relieved to finally see Shikamaru coming down the path. "Hey so how did it go?" He asked nonchalantly. I shook my head in disgust, "terrible, fucking terrible as hell." At my bad posture and words, Shikamaru immediately went into mother mode. "What happened? Did he say something to upset you? Or did he try kidnap you?"

At the word 'kidnap,' I flinched a bit, but the deer saw it anyways. "He did try to kidnap you didn't he? I'll kick his ass, I swear to God so help me." I had to tell him the truth, he had a right to know too, Rock Lee wasn't that close to him, but Gaara was. "It wasn't me he tried to kidnap, actually he has already kidnapped two animals."

Shikamaru gave me a strange look, "what do you mean? Who did he kidnap?" I looked up into his face, trying to steady hold his gaze. "Rock Lee and Gaara, he took them both. I don't know when, but it had to be sometime before the ceremony, that's why they didn't show up." He gave a snort, "that bastard, we're going to have to go save them, no matter what. I don't care if he is high in society, he will pay!" I shivered at the deer's powerful words.

"Shikamaru, I think I better tell you the whole story…" As I told him everything, he stood silently nodding his head, his face scrunched in thought. After I finished, he still didn't talk. "Well?" The deer looked at me, "well what?" I sighed in exasperation, "what do you think I should do?" For once the deer was speechless, no wisdom, no reassuring words, no comfort. "Are you going to do it?" He asked me.

"I think I have to. For their sake, I have to go and be that pricks mate." The deer stood in silence again. "Don't do it." I looked at his serious face, "don't do it? But what about Rock Lee and Gaara? I can't just leave them to die!" "And you won't. You just need to wait until I figure out a plan to get you out of this. It may take a week or two, but I will come up with something."

I shook my head, "I only have until tomorrow's full moon. I have to do it." I turned away from my best friend. "Hey Naruto, where are you going?" I turned my head towards him, "to look at all my favorite places before I go tell Sasuke my decision." I turned back ahead, and trotted away, oblivious to Shkamaru's cries to 'come back.'

* * *

**Ok that was very difficult to write, since I am beat from finals and am falling asleep in my tea. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, I feel as though it is a bit vague, but whatever. Review? Until next time!**


	6. Good bye

**Ok I finally know what to write next for Narumals! Sorry it took so damn long, but I am failing school right now, so I need all the time I can get to study. I can only write fanfics on spare time…Any who here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Consider this story disclaimed.**

**Naruto's POV:**

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was being forced to be the mate to a snooty wolf. How could it get worse? Wait, that same snooty wolf had one of my best friends and his boyfriend. That's how it was worse.

I trotted down the path to my last favorite place before having to go tell Sasuke my decision. I arrived at my favorite tree, a tree that had many memories for me, good and bad. It was a cherry blossom tree, where I had been born and also where my parents had been killed by a pack of hunting lionesses. That was probably about six years ago when I was ten.

I sat down with an irritated sigh, 'why me? Why do things always happen to me?' I looked up at the darkening sky. I still had until tomorrow's moon. I stretched out my sore limbs and spread my claws. I was anxious to just finish this, but afraid of the consequences that I was sure were going to ensue soon after.

'_Crack.'_ I straightened up at hearing the sudden noise. Looking around cautiously, I saw no sign of any one, and there wasn't a scent. What was it? "Who's there?" I called out angrily. A low laugh rang out in the air, sending chills down my spine. "Hel-"Before I could finish speaking, something tackled me into the ground.

"What the fuck! Get off!" I yelled at whatever the hell was hovering above me. The animal quickly jumped away from my threatening jaws and joined two other animals that looked just like it. "What the hell are you?" I could tell that there were two males and one female, but as for what kind of animals they were, I couldn't tell. I had never seen such creatures, and the look on their faces spelled hungry.

Damn, I didn't have time to deal with these things. I crouched low in a fighting position, and growled as menacing as I could. The creatures, they looked sort of like a mix between a wolf and a fox fell into the same position as I was and slinked towards me. They were a hell of a lot bigger than I was, I couldn't take out one much less three!

I turned tail and ran the fuck away as fast as I could, and I could hear them following me hot on my tail. I prayed that they didn't know the forest as well as I did, and made twist and turns in order to confuse them. It worked as I could hear them becoming farther and farther away, and I relaxed a bit. That is until I ran right into a large object. Quickly jumping away, I realized it was another of those things, but much bigger, a possible alpha male. I was so screwed.

"Well what do we have here?" The alpha male stalked closer towards me, making me bump into a tree behind me. I heard the other creatures make it to where the alpha male and I were. "Boss." The three creatures said in unison and bowed their respect.

"What the hell do you things want," I snarled, trying to stay on guard with four predators surrounding me. "Things? You mean you've never seen coyotes before?" One of the 'coyotes' snickered. "Coyotes? Aren't you suppose to live in a more desert kind of land," I said skeptically. I had heard of coyotes from Iruka, he said they were animals related to the wolf and fox, hence their appearance, but he also said that I would never meet one unless I went to a much more hotter area.

"Normally, yes, but as of late, their have been some," the alpha male stopped for a second, "complications." I eyed them warily, "what kind of complications?" The alpha male inched closer. "Food complications," was all the bigger coyote said before launching at me with an open snout.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh?" Neji asked, stretching out in my den. I eyed him in annoyance, "this whole plan was your idea, so no lip from you." I was a bit angry that the fox had rejected me so easily. As a high status animal, I never had to endure this kind of humiliation.

Pacing around my den, I thought of some way to make it better between me and the fox. There was just no way I could just force him like that, was there? I knew I could be a bit cold, but was I that heartless? I pondered it for a moment, for the fox to be mine I would go that far. I guess I was that heartless.

"Hey Sasuke, how are your prisoners holding up? Have you even checked on them since the ceremony?" I gave Neji my attention, "huh?" Neji laughed, "Your prisoners. Have you checked on them?" I thought for a moment. "Not since this morning, why?" "Have you even fed them? Their going to starve, and then Naruto is going to kill you."

"Of course I'm feeding them. I'm not stupid." Neji shot me a knowing look, "and what exactly are you feeding them?" "Dead birds. Isn't that what they eat?" Neji sighed, "One is a raccoon, so it's ok to feed them practically anything, but the other is a squirrel, which doesn't really eat meat." "What do they eat then?"

"I don't know acorns?" The monkey shrugged. "Well go find some." I growled irritated. "Such a rude way to ask something." Neji chuckled before sprinting away from my pissed jaws.

**Shikamaru's POV: (Lol didn't think there would be other POVs' did you? Well there are…)**

'So troublesome,' I thought to myself. That hyperactive fox was in a troublesome bind, and not even I knew how to get around it. As I watched him sadly walk away, I felt my mind churning in order to figure out a plan to get out of this complication. "Hey Shikamaru, Temari is looking for you!"

Turning my head to the voice, I could see Ten Ten, a brown and white ferret, jumping impatiently. "Where is she?" "Down by your creek, and she is pissed." I let out a sigh, "what else is new?" The ferret gave me a look before hurrying down the path, "just don't keep her waiting, you know how she gets." 'Trust me, I definitely know.'

As the ferret had done, I too rapidly went down the path in order not to make that damn sheep that I call my mate any more reason to be infuriated with me. I quickly passed the old trees that covered the creek by which I lived and found the sheep pacing impatiently back and forth. "What took you so long? Why do you always feel the need to hang out more with you friends then with me?"

"Temari, something terrible has happened." I told her flatly. She gave me a strange look, "what happened?" "I think we'd better get everyone to hear this." "Shika, tell me what happened. Now." I could hear worry in her voice, something very new and something I was sure never to hear again. "It really should wait."

"Shikamaru, tell me now!" I flinched at her voice and I couldn't look her in the eyes. "Sasuke asked Naruto to be his mate, but he refused." She gave me an irritated look, "that's what happened? Fuck Shikamaru, you had me scared for minute." "There's more." She waited for me to say the rest, "well?" Sasuke kidnapped your stepbrother and his boyfriend that squirrel named Rock Lee.

She froze her face blank as if she couldn't register what I had just told her. "Temari?" "…That bastard wolf has my stepbrother, he has Gaara?" She spoke quietly, seething with anger. That asshole, I'll tear him to pieces!" She looked ready to sprint to the wolf's den, but knowing the danger I blocked her. "Temari, you know we can't just rush in there like maniacs. This is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about, the wolf that is in the highest clan in the forest."

"I don't care if he's _God_! That prick has my little stepbrother!" I flinched once again. I knew how Temari felt about her stepbrother Gaara; she would protect him no matter what even though they weren't really related. "I know Temari, but we need tell the rest of our friends and find Naruto. The only way Sasuke is going to release them is if Naruto becomes his mate.

Temari's jaw dropped open, "not only is that wolf a kidnapper and a total ass, but now he's blackmailing Naruto! That bastard will not get away with this!" I nodded, "I agree, so let's find Naruto and the others and form a plan." She nodded too, "Ok, let's go."

**Naruto's POV:**

Those stupid coyotes. Fuck my side hurts from where the alpha male grabbed me, and being dragged to their damn den didn't make it feel better. The alpha male and one of the male followers went to go attend to 'business' as they called it. The remaining male and female were outside the den keeping watch to make sure I didn't escape.

What was I going to do if they ate me? Who would save Rock Lee and Gaara? I was running out of time, it was already the afternoon and I had until tonight to save them. Staggering to my feet, I looked for any kind of escape that could get me out of here. This den was very small; surely all four of those coyotes didn't sleep in here?

I looked some more, but the only way out was the one that was currently being guarded. Suddenly from the corner of my eye, I saw a light coming from one side of the den in the back. A way out? I neared it, and it was indeed an escape way, but it was too small. If I wanted to get out of here I would have to dig, and fast. I dug into the hard ground, and it hurt my paws but I had to get out of here.

In five minutes, it looked like I had hardly done anything, but I couldn't give up. My paws began to bleed and ache and my side was hurting some more, but still I continued. It felt like hours before I made a whole big enough for me to get through, thank god I was so small. As I slipped through, I heard the alpha male and the follower arriving back from their 'business.'

Not wanting to get caught again, I ran into the forest despite the pain and slipped into the nearest hole in the ground that I could fit into. I hoped nothing was living here, but from the scent I could tell that whatever had lived here before was now long gone. I dug the hole deeper, in case the coyotes followed my scent of blood. Covering my scent with the dirt I waited quietly for any noise of them. Sure enough, I heard them dashing past the hole growling in annoyance. "You two were supposed to keep watch!" I heard the alpha male snarl. Two small voices of fear replied 'sorry' before skittering to find me.

I heard one of the coyotes stop on top of where I was hiding, it was sniffing around. I knew it caught my scent and I held my breath, waiting for it to make a move. "Hey boss! I think I found him!" I froze as I heard the coyote digging into my hiding place. I curled deeper into the dirt and masked my scent even more. I could see the coyote's nose now, and it was sniffing for me. The dirt must have been enough because it pulled back in defeat.

"Did you find him?" I heard the alpha male ask. "No, just a bunch of dirt..." I could hear them growl their discontent and frustration. I began to relax, but I freaked out as soon as I heard them beginning to lay down around the hole in which I was hiding. 'Damn, go away! I don't have time for this!' I thought to myself. I could see the light that was filtering through the hole was starting to dim. This meant that I was running out of time.

**Sasuke's POV:**

It was now past the full moon. He never showed up and that irritated me to a degree I hadn't thought possible. The sun was coming up, and no sign of the hyperactive fox. "So which one?" I looked to Neji, "which one what?" He gave me a look, "which one are you going to kill?"

I thought silently to myself. The raccoon was a bit headstrong and angry much of the time, but mostly he was quiet. The squirrel on the other hand was always chattering and annoying as hell every damn second. "Definitely the squirrel."

"Sasuke, take a quick second to go over this decision. Once it is done, you can never go back." The monkey cautioned. He was right, this decision would be final and the outcome would prove to be disastrous, but I wanted Naruto to be mine so bad. "I'll go through with it. Whatever it takes to prove that I am serious about what I said.

Neji nodded before going to fetch my prey. "Just remember the consequences you'll have to face as soon as this is all over." He called over his shoulder. I wrapped my tail around my body, it felt as if there was a chill in the air. "Let go! Let go damn it!" I turned towards the squirrel that was struggling in Neji's hands.

Neji dropped him at my feet and I laid a paw on its tail before it could run away. "Looks like this is the end of the road for you." I told the stressing squirrel. "What's your problem?! Let me go! My friends are going to kill you when they find me and Gaara!" I nodded towards Neji and the monkey nodded back before covering his eyes. He hated blood. I turned my attention back to the squirrel, "sorry it had to be this way." I latched my teeth to the squirrels squirming body and bit down as hard as I could, ending its pathetic life.

I couldn't help but love the way the squirrel's body shivered for three seconds before becoming still forever. "It's done Neji, you can look now." I dropped the carcass on the floor, some other wolf would eat it, and walked outside. "Still think this plan is going to work?" Neji asked nervously. "It has to, if not, then we'll just have to make the raccoons death much more painful. He'll be mine, I assure you."

**I really didn't expect to kill Rock Lee, but it just happened. TT_TT Well hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it…Well till next time!**


	7. I love you

**Hola! Lol, I'm a bit upset since Rock Lee had to die in the last chapter…Still can't believe how that turned out, but any who chapter 7 coming at you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or his smexy ass…**

**Oh quick note, this chapter I'm going to dedicate to melissaheartsanime**** because this person gave me a good idea on what to do for this chapter! Ok here we go!**

**Gaara's POV: **

That monkey, what was his name? Neji. He grabbed me and Lee and brought us here into this dirty cave. Disgusting cave smelled of wolf and death. That wolf Sasuke had some plan, but he never mentioned what it was, all I knew about it was that it had something to do with that fox that my mate Lee went on about. I also knew if things didn't go according to plan, my and my mate would die.

We were placed in makeshift cages, separated from each, and left in this fucking cave. This cave pissed me off, and I felt claustrophobic here. I turn to look at my mate who is asleep in an unfit sleep. It pained me to watch him toss and turn in fear of what could happen to us any second.

It's probably the second night that we've been here, and I have seen my mate cry himself to sleep four times already. I was angry that I could be near him and comfort him. Lee was usually strong and hyper, nothing could put him down, but now it looks like I'll have to be strong for the both of us.

I pull my ears back against my head as I hear the padding of the wolf bastard's paws coming by. As he comes into view, I growl angrily to show my discomfort. "Why don't you just shut up and sleep like your mate," the wolf monotone not really looking at either of us.

"You bastard, what do you hope to accomplish by keeping me and my mate here against our will." He turned calmly towards me, "something I thought I didn't need." His answer confused me, and being confused pissed me more. "I don't give a fuck to what you do and don't need, just release us!" I snarled.

"Hopefully things will go according to plan and that is what will commence, if they don't, well we all know what will happen then." I began to shoot a string of curses at him, but he turned away and continued to walk to where he was going before.

"Gaara…" I looked up at my mate, who I hadn't realized had woken up. "What's wrong?" He looked seriously at me, something that was very rare. "I have a bad feeling, something terrible is going to happen and I feel it swirling in my stomach." "It's probably the birds those dumb fucks were feeding you." I tried to reassure him. He didn't look convinced.

"…Gaara." "Yes?" "I love you." I felt warmth in my cheeks at the words. No matter how many times I heard it, it still made me blush as much as a raccoon could. "I love you too, Lee." "Something bad is going to happen…" I could see he was on the verge of tears, he was afraid and so was I, but I reminded my self that I had to be brave for us both.

"Lee, don't worry. I do my best to protect us both. Just try to get back to sleep." "Gaara?" I could see he wanted to say something but was afraid to. "Yes?" "Do you remember that tree, the one with the plums growing side by side with the acorns?" I allowed a small smile to grace my lips, "yes, I do." The tree was found be Lee, many years before he became my mate. He shared it with no one, and that was what made it special when he allowed me to see it as well.

"If we get out of here, can we go see it again?" "Yes Lee, when we get out of here, we'll go." "Can I ride on your back?" I gave a small chuckle as he voiced one of his favorite activities, "of course." Lee still looked slightly afraid, but was also appeased enough to fall asleep again. "I will try my best Lee."

**Lee's POV:**

"I will try my best Lee." I heard my beloved mate murmur as I lay down to try to sleep again. My mate was my world, my only real family besides my friends. I still remember the day we met; he was visiting his sister, Temari for a couple of days. Everyone told me that it would probably best if I stayed away from him. I was of course going to disobey.

I made an effort to speak to him, and at first he was cold and distant, but as time progressed he opened up. He told me about how lived with his brother Kankuro up in the mountains, and how he wasn't really related to his brother and sister, but had been taken in as a young coon and raised by them. He also told me about the dark things in his past, things that I won't think about, much less discuss with him.

He decided to stay with me, and told me that I had saved him. He never told me from what, and though I had asked, he would smile and nuzzle me, telling me not to worry about it because we were together.

But I had a feeling our time together was running short. What was the reason for us being here? I wish we knew, but we're being kept in the dark. I feel fear and hungry ebb in my stomach and I can tell that Gaara isn't far from feeling what I am.

I can tell that he is trying to put on a tough act to help reassure me, but I can see he wants out and is scared as well. I can only hope that he is right when he says well get out of here and go to that tree. That tree is my sanctuary, no one but Gaara and I can find it. The magic is that the plums and acorns grow together on the same branches. When I first saw it I was amazed that such a thing could happen.

I can only hope that my eyes will be greeted with that sight once again.

**------------------------------------------------------- (Time Skip) --------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gaara's POV:**

I watched as the monkey pulled my mate out of the makeshift cage and all I could do was throw threatening words at him and watch helplessly as he took my mate God knows where. I knew that this would be the last I saw of my mate. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, a first for me.

I had been to hell and back and not once had I shed a tear. But this was much worse, so much worse.

My mate was going to die, if not already, and now I was truly alone once again. I could only pray that they would be merciful to him, and make it as painless as possible. If I ever got out of here, I was going to tear that wolf and monkeys' throat out.

I lay on the floor of the cage and refused to move, sobs weakly racking my body. "What the hell am I going to do without you?" Regret filled my head as I remembered telling him everything would be alright, and this was obviously far from being alright.

He saved me long ago, but I wasn't able to return the favor. I loved him more than anything. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be there for me the way that Lee was, but he rarely left my side. Continually I had badgered him to go be with his friends, but he refused most of the time and stayed with me. What more could I have wanted? But now I've lost him forever to death.

I could hear someone coming, but I didn't bother to look up even when I sensed them near me. "Moping won't bring him back," the monkey said. I didn't respond.

"Maybe if you didn't have such a weak mate, he would still be alive, no?" Anger rose in me, how could this ape stand himself after helping that bastard wolf take a life? "I can't see how you were attached to him, he was a useless scrap of fur anyways. I think I'm glad Sasuke killed him." I wished he would shut the fuck up.

"You should have seen how your mate struggled pathetically, it was quite funny really. And the way he shook as he took his last breath while blood streamed-" "Shut the fuck up! How would you feel if someone took away your reason for living? The one thing in your life that had meaning and lit up your day by just being there when you woke up every morning smiling?" I snarled, looking him in the face.

He didn't answer, but it didn't matter because I wasn't going to listen to any excuses he might have had. I turned back around and tried to settle in again. "What if…" I heard him start, "what if that person was right in front of you?" His words surprised me. "What if I told you that the only reason I married Hinata was so that I could claim part of her land? And that the only reason that I suggested this plan to Sasuke was to get to you?"

**Well, it bit fluff in the middle, but alas Lee died…review please, and give me some more ideas on any story and I'll dedicate the chapter to you like I did for melissaheartsanime****. Well until next time!**


	8. Rescued

**Yahsu! Welcome to chapter 8 of Narumals! Damn, three chapters for different stories in one week! Phew...Any ways, enjoy. A quick warning, I am going to cuss, a lot, in this chapter, so look forward to it!  
**

**Disclaimer: .oturaN nwo ton oD (I'm that bored...)**

**Ne! This chapter is dedicated to **philly&crackers**, because they reminded me to include more Sakura and her *cover innocent eyes* bitchiness. :P And once again **melissaheartsanime** (You go girl!) for giving me an idea on how to get Naruto out of his situation. Though I'm not going to do exactly what she suggested...Onwards now!**

**If writing is like this, it is a flash back. Besides of course the POV's and author notes...  
**

**Naruto POV:  
**

The daylight streams into my hiding place, for probably the second time. It's been at least two days that I've had to stay in this fucking hell hole because the coyotes never completely left. Three would leave, and one would always stay by the hole. I couldn't help but feel that they knew I was here and were just fucking with me. Waiting until I starved to death or gave myself up.

Either way, I feel guilt raise in me. Did that bastard hurt Rock Lee and Gaara? If anything happened to them, I would never forgive myself. Tears threaten to fall, but I hold them in. I couldn't risk blowing my cover, not now. Hunger gnaws at me, and the need for sleep blurs my vision. I sigh softly in annoyance, how much longer could I last like this? I can hear the coyote that was left here pacing in boredom, waiting for his pack to come back.

Desperation filled me. How the hell was I going to get out of here? There was no way I could outrun one much less all four of them, especially not in my condition. "Hey! Who the hell are you!" My ears prick at the warning growl coming from the muzzle of the guard coyote. Listening intently, I heard no other being. But what ever was making the coyote so nervous might come in handy for me, maybe it'd make a good distraction so I could escape.

"Get away!" I could hear snarling from the coyote and a small scuffle right above me. The shadows of the coyote and its attacker showed at the top of my hole. I flinched at the loud snarling and yelping that the coyote made. It sounded so rough and harsh, so...bloodthirsty. I still heard no noise from the other, and had I not had the two shadows dancing on the wall of my hiding place, I would have swore that coyote had lost it. Letting out one more yelp, I heard the coyote surrender and run off to find a place to lick its wounds.

From the shadow the other was emitting, I could see it was obviously much bigger than the coyote, and probably more dangerous. I wasn't out in the clear just yet. The large form of the animal was just sitting there, no movement, no noise, no indication besides the shadow that it was actually there. I began to relax a little when I saw the animal getting up, but got distressed again when it started to dig into my hiding place. I pushed myself against the dirt wall, but to no use as the animal grabbed me by the scruff on my neck. With immense strength, the animal pulled me out of the hole and dropped my roughly onto the floor.

"Dobe."

Anger and relief filled me at seeing the animal was just Sasuke, that wolf bastard. I was about to cuss him out, but my vision blurred once more before turning black.

**Sasuke's POV:**

This idiot would surely be the death of me. not only did he fail to arrive in time, but he then travels into coyote camp? I watch the small patch of a fur ball, unconscious possibly due to fatigue and hunger. "I see you found him," Neji said plopping down from one of the trees. "Yea, but now I'm wondering if I should just leave his ass here. So fucking troublesome." "You know, you're starting to sound like that deer, what was his name, Shanju? "It's Shikamaru, stupid monkey." The deer shook his head. "Not even close..." I watched the two seethe at each other. "Can't this wait you two." I growl.

The deer narrowed his eyes at me, "you have a lot of explaining to do to Naruto when he wakes up." I shrug indifferently, "I warned him. If he doesn't care about his friend's lives, it's no skin off my back."

Shikamaru turned away from me, "if you really knew Naruto, like his _friends _did, then you would know how much Naruto does care. He puts his friends first before him, and even strangers. There is no one, and I mean no one, who cares more about his friend's lives like this fox." This deer was getting on my nerves, which reminded me. "Why the hell are you here?"

The deer snorted, "you think I'm going to allow Naruto to go with you? You would hurt him, something I can't let happen." Before I could respond, Neji butted in, "uh, you guys? I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we leave before the rest of the pack comes back?" "He's right, come on. We can't afford to run into three more of those coyotes" The deer murmurs. I nodded reluctantly, not finished tell off the deer. I grabbed my fox by the scruff again, and followed Neji and the deer.

**Naruto's POV:  
**

"**if you don't agree to be my mate, I'll kill your two friends, Rock Lee and Gaara."**

"**if you don't agree, I'll kill your two friends."**

**"I'll kill your two friends."**

Even in semi consciousness, those words run through my head over and over. Are they dead? Did my negligence kill them? I can't wake up, no matter how hard I try, I can not open my eyes! They feel heavy and sedated, even my body feels numb.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Who's calling me? "Naruto! Get up damn it!" It sounds like Shikamaru. "Let me try." Who's that? "Naruto get up or I'm going to ***rest of sentence censored for immature sexual content* :D.**"

I opened my eyes in shock. Breathing hard, I turn towards the only one who could have such a potty mouth. "What the fuck Sakura! Did you have to go all level 10 slut on me? Fuck!" The pink rabbit gave me a 'seductive' wink. I rub my head in exhaustion before looking around. Two of my friends, Shikamaru and his mate Temari, stood by me and Sakura was off more to the left. "What the hell happened?" I ask, head pounding in annoyance at the rude awakening. Temari shook her head, "we should be asking you the same thing. Where were you?"

"Ugh long story," I begin but remember my predicament. I turn desperately at my long time friend, "Shika, are they...dead?" Fear and anxiety rose in me as I waited for the answer. Both Temari and Sakura put their heads down, while Shikamaru looked away and didn't turn back, "Rock Lee is dead." Guilt racked my body, and tears begin to fall down my face. "Fuck..." Is all I say before getting up and running to who knows where.

**Shikamaru's POV:**

"Aren't you going to go after him?" I hear my mate ask. I shake my head, "no, he needs some time alone." I see her nod slowly. I turn to Sakura, but she's gone. "Hey Shika? How did you get Sasuke to leave Naruto with you?" "I told him to leave Naruto here, or else I would personally make his life a living hell." My mate laughs softly, "that's my boy."

A frown graces her face, "are you going to help Naruto? Not only did he lose one of his best friends, but that bastard wolf wants him still. And what about Gaara? He's still alive right?" I could see my mate's pleading eyes, hoping I could save both Naruto and Gaara. "I'm not sure what to do with Naruto, but don't worry about Gaara. He's strong as hell, and I'm sure he's still alive."

Temari looked to the ground, "he maybe alive physically, but mentally he's dead." "What do you mean?" "Shika, he lost his mate. That squirrel was his world, how long do you think he'll survive all alone? He's probably scared!" Sorrow ebbed my heart, "it's going to be fine. Ok?" Temari nodded, "you're right, right now we have to focus on a plan to help both of them." I nodded, "that's my girl."

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Was it really wise to just let the fox go? I mean you don't usually allow threats to get to you. Especially ones from animals so low on the food chain." "I know what I'm doing Neji." I growl. He held his hands in front of him, "i know, I know. The great Uchiha clan wolves always have a plan." I nod swishing my tail proudly, "that's right. I want that fox to come to me by his own freewill, and he will, you'll see."

"Sure, sure. What about the raccoon?" I sensed a slight urgency in the monkey's voice but chose to ignore it. "We'll keep him awhile longer, and see if we could use him. If not, we'll kill him." Neji seemed uneasy, "okay." I frowned at his strange behavior, but didn't comment him on it.

**Naruto's POV:**

**"I'll kill your two friends." "Rock Lee is dead."**

I curled into a tighter bal**l,** how could I have let this happen? "I'm sorry Lee, it's all my fault! All my fault! All my fucking fault!" Tears ran down my face endlessly, pain stabbed in my chest. I felt like throwing up, but I had nothing in my stomach to hack up. My stomach growled, trying to remind me that I still haven't eaten, but ignore it.

"All my fault..."**  
**

**Well, it was a bit short, but I'm trying to move along as fast as I can. Hope you all will give me more suggestions to help me do this rapidly. Oh, be sure to check my profile on any updates for the stories, and thanks again for those who gave me suggestions. Uh, I don't know what else to say...Till next time! I shall sleep now, and possibly get another installment for my nightmare series. ^_^  
**


	9. A new Plan

**Chapter 9 is up! Sorry if my stories have been sucking, but writer's bloc can be a bi*ch...Which reminds me, there were no suggestions, so I will have to endure on my own...Oh well, it will all come out fine in time I suppose.**

**This chapter is going to be a bit different...And really short. XP**

**Disclaimer: Characters owned not by me.**

* * *

**Zabuza's POV:**

It wasn't suppose to end up this way. The deal was to take the fox away, and keep him until his friends thought he was dead. After that, _he _was suppose to come retrieve him. Instead, that stupid wolf had to charge in and injure Gozu, and Meizu was not happy about that one bit. They were currently at the side lake, Meizu nursing his brother's wounds.

"You OK?" I look down at my mate, "fine. Just a little irritated at how things went." My mate nods understandingly, "things didn't go so well, did they?" Shaking my head in frustration, "no Haku, they sure didn't." I admire my mate. He was my life, my everything. Most animals mistook him for a female, but there hasn't been a female in the coyote pack for years. Not since those hunters came and destroyed our land and homes, driving away all food sources and causing the females to die out. Those hunters hurt my mate in a way that would never be fixed, and I swore I'd get my revenge.

"So what are we going to do now?" Haku asked. "What we always do. Wait for more jobs." I grumbled. Haku rubbed against me, "I'm talking about the client." I shook my head, " we'll figure that out later." He is worried, but there wasn't anything else that I could say. I saw my mate's fur suddenly bristle, and he began to growl at the bushes. "What it is?" I said lowly. "Something is coming, something with a mangy smell." I rose my snout in the air and sniffed, but there wasn't any scent that stood out.

A loud snap sounded from where Haku was facing, and I immediately moved into a defensive position. "Go get Gozu and Meizu. I want the three of you to go to the cave and wait there for me." "But-" I nudged my mate, "there's no time to argue. Just go." He hesitated for a moment before nodding and hurriedly rushing towards the lake.

I pricked my ears for any more movement, but it was deathly silent. "Who's there? Show your self!" I snarled into the empty air, but there was no response. I rose from my hunched position and flattened my ears against my head. What had my mate smelt? The sound I had heard could have been a bird or squirrel, but my mate knew the difference between each and every animal scents. He was the best tracker, and never made mistakes. So what was it.

"You seem to be getting a bit worked up, aren't you?" I jumped at the sudden chuckle, and watched as the owner stalked from the bushes. "Why the hell are you here?" I growled, I really did not want to see this bastard right now. "Tsk tsk tsk, such manners. I just dropped by to see an old companion." The smug look on his face was enough to rile me up, but I knew who would win in a fight. Definitely not me.

"How dare you show your face to me! It's your fault one of my pack members got injured!" He sat down inches from me, swishing his tail nonchalontly, "oh boo hoo. So what? You failed the mission miserably, so I think it was fair judgement." I growled, "we only failed because-" "No excuses. To show that I forgive you, I'll give you another chance." I shook my head, "no. Me and my pack are done working for you."

I got up and began walking away from him. "Fine. But don't do what I say, and your little mate will be finished." I stopped. "Are you threatening me?" He laughed, "but of course. Blackmailing is the only way to get things done in this forest. Learn fast, and you'll survive. Fail and you're dead." I sighed, "OK, what do we have to do?" He looked away for a second, thinking probably about how to go about this. Finally, he turned back, "I want you to break into the mighty Uchiha pack's cave and take that raccoon. Once you get a hold of him, I want you to kill him and spread his guts all over the fox's territory."

I wrinkled my snout, "that's sick. But how does that help you?" He shrugged, "it is more like a warning. Just do it, and I'm sure the fox will know what it means."

"OK, but how are we going to get into the cave? Those wolves are strong beyond belief, we wouldn't have a chance."

"Don't worry about that. I'll deal with that part of the plan. The date is already set, I want it done tomorrow evening." He rose from the floor and made his way back into the bushes, "if you fail again this time, I won't be so forgiving." Angrily, I watched as he trotted away. "Arrogant bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"So we really are going to do it?" I turned as my pack came out from behind me. Of course they wouldn't do as I said. Sighing, I nodded, "if we don't, we are all as good as dead." My mate sighed, "we might as well be dead now, look at us. Starving in a tiny, cramped cave, doing the dirty work for an animal that can't do things himself. What the hell are we getting out of this anyways?" Meizu and Gozu grumbled their agreement.

"We are getting protection." I replied, "I don't like it either but we need this. Now come on, Meizu and Gozu, go back and watch the cave while me and Haku go hunting." The brothers nodded and bounded off to the cave, and Haku turned away. "Where the hell are we suppose to hunt? There isn't food for miles around here." "We just have to try, come on."

* * *

**Gaara's POV:**

**"What if I told you that the only reason I married Hinata was so that I could claim part of her land? And that the only reason that I suggested this plan to Sasuke was to get to you?"**

Unbelievable. Un-fucking-lievable. That asshole monkey was the one concucted this plan? And now because of him, my mate had to die. My dear mate was gone because of that monkey's selfish motives. His words were stuck in my head, why would a monkey fall for a raccoon? It was wrong, oh so very wrong. It was disgusting, almost as disgusting as a monkey mating with a bear, and speaking of bears, poor Hinata. She deserved so much better then him. She was a really kind soul, she didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

This was bullshit. I needed to get out of this damn cage, I needed to run before I died as well. 'But what's the point of living? My mate is gone.' My stomach growled, the only sound that was in this cave. It had been two days since I had eaten. It wasn't as if they were starving me, I just refused to eat. What was the point?

I'd rather starve in this cave then be killed by that wolf. But really, I just wanted to die so I could see my mate again. This was a terrible way to live, and it was all for what? So Sasuke could get that blonde fox that Rock Lee had been friends with? That monkey had told me everything, and it was all stupid.

I pulled my tail closer to my body, there was a chill that reminded me of death. My whole body was weak from the lack of food and water, and the stress wasn't helping at all. Perfect, just perfect. I was close to death, I was sure of it.

* * *

**End of this chapter, it was short but the next chapter is coming soon, so be patient with me. Ja Ne! Until next time! **


	10. Mission complete

**Told you the next chapter would be up soon. :D Well here we go.**

**_If writing looks like this, it is a flashback._**

**There is going to be a bad attempt at fluffiness in this chapter, so be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to their creator.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

It was time. "Is everyone ready?" Neji murmed in my ear. I nodded, "yea, let's just get this over with." The monkey nodded, "OK, but tell me again why we're are going to a deserted area?" My ears twitched in annoyance, "I've told you four times already, Kakashi has spotted a group of lions there. You know we can't risk them getting into these lands again."

He nodded, "I know, I know. It took us four years to chase them away." "Exactly. Some of the pack has already left, so let's get the rest of them and get going." I just wanted to get this over with. The sooner we got this over with, the better. "But wait, who's going to watch your cave? And what about the prisoner?"

"No one. The cave will be fine, nobody is stupid enough to go in there. And that raccoon isn't worth worrying about, it's not like we exchange pleasantries with it." The monkey looked nervously back at the cave, "maybe I should stay and-" "No. We are all going." I snarled. The monkey jumped at my ferocity. "OK, Ok! Let's go then, jeez..."

**Gaara's POV:**

Day four. It was day four without food or water, and I couldn't even feel my legs. I hadn't moved from the corner that I had curled up into, and I did not plan to. There was no point, no motivation. The wolves were leaving. Why? I didn't even have the strength to lift my head.

Where were they going? Must have been something big since they all left. It was rare, if not impossible, when the Uchiha pack would leave their cave unwatched. But then again, what did they have to worry about? Nobody was fool enough to just waltz in here.

The conscisquences were big if anyone was caught, those wolves were brutal. They showed no mercy, no compassion. I doubted that they even souls. I think I might have been dying. I wasn't sure, but I kept hearing a strange buzzing sound in my head. I hoped I was close to death, I really just wanted to get away from this. I wanted to see my mate, no I needed to see him. He had saved me, he gave me a reason to live. Without him, I would have been dead.

If I had died back then, I never would have realized what the word _love _meant. He should me that even I could be loved, and I returned the emotion ten fold. It sounded cheesy, even to me, but it was what happened.

_**"If I told you that I loved you, would you think me wierd?" Rock Lee said shyly, "I know you said you don't believe in that emotion, but I want to show you that it can be real." I stared at the squirrel in curosity. "How would you do that?" I was doubtful that love existed, it wasn't something that held real meaning. The word **_love **_was tossed around so casually much too many times that it just became a word. _**

**_"Follow me. I want to show you something I've never shown anyone before." I nodded and followed the energetic squirrel, which wasn't easy at all. It took all I had to keep up with him, and through the burls of branches and leaves, I had almost lost him twice. Finally he stopped and I nearly bumped into him._**

**_"You ready to see it?" Rock Lee was excited, but nervous as well. What was it he wanted to show me that would prove love existed? What had him so excited? "Yea." The squirrel jumped through the leaves and I followed. He stopped in front of the trunk of a tree, and as I looked up I was amazed. "Do you like it?" I couldn't respond. I was too shocked at the site before me. The trunk of the tree was white, the leaves were a light purple, but that wasn't what had me speechless. On the branches were plums and acorns growing side by side._**

**_"Beautiful isn't it?" I nodded slowly, afraid if I spoke the magic would be broken. The squirrel moved in closer to me, "when I see this tree and what grows on it, I think of you." I snapped out of my stupor, "of me?" He nodded, "the beauty of the tree reminds me of the warm feeling I get when I see you. Gaara, I really love you."_**

**_I didn't believe in love, and yet here was this squirrel confessing his feelins. "I'm sorry, I just don't-" "Don't say it." The squirrel stopped me. I stiffened as he began to nuzzle me against my neck, "please say that you love me too." Me say that word? In a sentence that didn't include me saying that I didn't believe in it? _**

**_"You don't have to say it now. I just want you to know that this tree will always be ours." He murmed into my neck. I shivered. What was this warm feeling I had? "Lee, can I ask you a question?" I shifted in an attempt to get him loose, but he latched on tighter. "Sure." Now I was feeling shy, "when we first met, why did you talk to me?" He moved away from my neck a little and looked into my eyes. I could have swore I felt heart leap as I looked into his face. "I talked to you because you were alone. No one should ever be alone like that."_**

**_His sincerity was making my stomach churn in a wierd way. "Something wrong?" He asked worriedly. I was too embarrassed to say anything. Lee cocked his head, "you look funny." "I-I can't really explain it, but everytime I look at you, I get really happy. I feel as if I want to keep you next to me forever, and when you leave, I feel as if my heart is breaking." A big small spread on the squirrel's face before he buried his face in my neck again. "Gaara, that means you love me too. I'm happy." There was that word again. Love. Was it true? Did I love Lee? I felt strange whenever I saw him, so it must have been true._**

**_"Lee...will you be my mate?" I murmured coyly. The vibrations from Lee's laughter tickled me, "of course I will Gaara, I told you, I love you." I could sense that warm feeling coming into my stomach already. Was it because of those three words? I put my head ontop of Lee's, "I love you, too."_**

That day had truly been a dream come true. It seemed absolutely impossible tha I could feel such an emotion. At first I thought it was just a fluke, that one day Lee would tire of me. But that day never came, he continued to stay by my side, and the happiness had never ended.

Until now.

I could feel tears coming down my face. The pain of that memory when we were happy was too much to bare. I really wanted to end this. End the depression, the pain, everything that made life too hard to live through.

Voices came to my ears, someone was in the cave. No, there was more than one animal. Were the wolves back already? Maybe it was that stupid damn monkey. Whoever it was, I didn't really care. I had no strength to move, so what was the point in wondering? There was the sound of padding paws coming closer to where I was. And the voices were coming closer.

"So where exactly was he suppose to be?" One voice whispered to one of their friends. "Just follow the smell of decay. I'm sure it was here somewhere, just hope there aren't any Uchiha's around." The sound of agreements went all around. So they weren't wolves, and from the sound of it, there had to be at least three of them. What did they want? Who were they looking for?

"Hey look, it's right here." I could sense a presence near me. "Yea that's him alright. Shit. He looks half dead already, that makes our job easier." So it was me they wanted? Was I finally going to die? If I was lucky. "Yuck, you sure he isn't dead? Raccoon looks as if he hasn't moved or eaten in days." The sound of the cage being messed with could be heard above me, and I couldn't resist as I felt jaws clamp onto my body. "No, he's definately alive, look. His stomach is moving up and down."

"Let's just get out of here, the sooner we leave the better, I don't want to meet one of those wolves." "Don't worry, Gozu is guarding the entrance. If any wolves are near, we'll hear a warning." Their scent spelled coyote. Strange, coyotes weren't usually in this area. We were moving now, what the hell was going on. I could feel the outside air hit my body.

"This is the area. Do it." I let out a small grunt as I felt my carrier drop me to the ground. Was this it?

**Naruto's POV: **

Nothing could be worse than this. As I looked around, disgust filled me. Who the hell had done this to my territory? There was the smell of death all around me, and the intestines that were strewn everywhere was obvioulsy the source. I couldn't believe this happened, why did others have to be hurt on my account. I shivered as tears came from my eyes. "It isn't your fault Naruto."

I looked up at my friend, "Shika, it is my fault. How's Temari doing?" I was almost afraid to ask. As soon as Temari had seen the sight that was her brother, she immediately went back home. "She'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. That wolf is going to be back for you, so I want you to stay with me and Temari for now." I nodded, "OK, but only if Temari wants me there. She probably hates my guts." I saw Shikamaru flinch. "Sorry." The deer shook his head, "come on. Temari isn't going to hate you." I nodded and followed my friend to his and his mate's territory.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"What the hell was that all about." The monkey whined in irratation. "First Kakashi tells you that there lions in that area, and when we arrive, we find no lions and no Kakashi." I shrugged, "who knows what he was thinking. My sempai is a strange one." The monkey sighed, "I'm going to go check on the prisoner."

I watched as the monkey hurried into the cave. "Uchiha." I slightly turned my head to the speaker, "did you do it?" Zabuza nodded, "yes. The raccoon is dead." "And his remains?" "Spread all over the fox's land." A smirk comes to my lips, perfect. "You didn't disappoint me this time. Good." The coyote growled, "the last time wasn't our fault, it was yours! You're the one who jumped in and attacked. No one was told that part of the plan!" I shrugged, "that's because it was a last minute decision. I had been planning on continuing as planned, but that bothersome deer decieded to tag along, and it ruin the whole plan."

The coyote growled, "but was attacking one of my pack members really necessary?" I let out a small chuckle, "it wasn't as if I killed him. I only left a small amount of cuts and bruises on him. You should be grateful." Zabuza seemed to be about to object, but his ears pricked and he retreated back into the bushes.

"Sasuke, the prisoner is gone!" I looked at my stressing friend. "What? Well, go look for him." I growled getting back into character. The monkey nodded quickly before rushing to go start searching. I turned back to the bushes where I knew the coyote was still waiting, "your job is done. You are dismissed." A small snarl was the only reply before the sound of a retreating animal rustled through.

* * *

**Done with this chapter. Finally. Sorry, I know the last chapter and this one were short. They were both just one chapter, but I decieded to cut them in half to make more chapters and drama, failed drama anyways. I hope you are enjoying these stories. Review? It helps motivate me! I applaud those who knew that the animal working with the coyotes was Sasuke, and sorry if it was obvious...Tune in for the next chapter, you'll probably be surprised. ;P**

**Well, till next time! Peace!**


	11. Final Outcome

**Hello my dear readers! I bet you guys thought you'd never see an update for this story, huh? Well, I had to discontinue it for a while due to internet problems, but my dear friend **_**Peacock **_**was lovely enough to be posting my stories for me. Haha, I owe him a lot! :3 **

**Ok, so here is the new chapter for Narumals, I hope you all enjoy it. There will be quite a twist in the chapter, so be prepared!**

**P.S. This story was already one chapter from ending, but I couldn't remember how I was going to do it completely. Sorry if it seems a bit off on some parts, but this **_**is **_**the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters are not mine, I only own the plot. :D**

**? POV:**

I looked at the animals below. There seemed to be quite a ruckus going on. Maybe it was due to the raccoon. "Should we go now?" I turned to my slightly shorter mate. "I suppose we could," I replied back, taking in the surroundings once more. "This place hasn't changed one bit." I heard the slight pain in his voice and I nuzzled him to give him comfort, "I know. Come on, we have work to do. He nodded back, following as I made my way down the path.

**Naruto's POV:**

I didn't know what to do with myself. Shikamaru was gone, trying to calm the distressed sheep, and I felt like crap since it was all my fault. If only I had been quicker to agree to Sasuke's terms, then Rock Lee and Gaara wouldn't be dead. "Naruto." I jumped at the deer's voice. "How is she?" I asked, sad that she was hurting so much. He looked slightly behind him, "she'll be ok. She just needs time." He turned back at me, "Naruto, you need to go to Tsunade and report to her what's happened. She'll know what to do."

I nodded, knowing he was right. I should have done that in the first place, before things got out of control. "I'll go now." I said, rising from the ground. "I'll go with you." I shook my head, "no, you stay here with Temari, she needs you right now." I began to make my way to into the forest, not looking to see if Shikamaru would agree. Tsunade was the currently leader of the fox clan, and also the medic. I've never met the leader before Tsunade, but I was told that he was a powerful fox. So powerful, that even the wolves would cower before him.

I often wondered what happened to him, he couldn't have retired, since I had been told he was quite young when he handed leadership to Tsunade. The loud sound of the wind whistling through the trees made me nervous. I hadn't been on fox territory in a long time. I had often visited when I was younger, but as of late, I was too busy to bother.

Feeling eyes on me, I quickly turn around and look for the spy. The whole area was covered in leaf, so the spy could have been anywhere. Quickening my steps, I continued on my way. I could hear a low growl from my left, and before I could react, something tackled me to the ground. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" The larger animal growled, before speaking again with a lighter tone, "N-Naruto?" I nodded and felt relief when the animal released me. I looked at the animal, noticing it was an older fox with dark brown fur.

"Nice to see you too Hayate." I nodded, getting off of the floor, "I need to see Tsunade as soon as possible." Noting my serious tone, he nodded back and began to lead me deeper into the forest. Familiarity fills me at seeing all the fox faces I had grown up with, and as I greeted a few as fast as possible, a large pale yellow fox was ascending towards me. I recognized this as Tsunade, and I rushed to her.

"Brat, what brings you here? We haven't seen you in almost a year." She teased, but her expression got serious, "what's wrong?" I could feel myself close to tears as I relayed the story to her, and as she listened, I could see her fur rising in anger. "That Uchiha-brat, I'll tear him to shreds." I felt relief that she was going to do something, and as she began to move towards the wolf territory, she suddenly stopped, eyes wide.

I followed her line of sight, and felt nervous at the sight of a red, slightly larger than me, fox. But it wasn't his size that scared me, since Tsunade was still a lot bigger than him, it was his tail, or tails. There were nine of them. That wasn't natural, and watching each tail move its own way was making me shake. "Who's that?" I asked Tsunade, making my voice low. She still didn't move, but she uttered out one word, "Kyuubi."

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was quite angry. And seeing this wolf in front of me wasn't making me any happier. "Do you make it a point to ruin my plans?" I growled at him. He smirked at me, "do you make it a point to make such idiotic plans? Do you realize the trouble you've caused?" I crouched low, "you don't have any right to lecture me after being gone for so long!" He chuckled, "and I would still _be_ gone, but your troublemaking forced me to come back."

"So what? Are you going to take back the position of Alpha over the clan? I won't hand it over without a fight." I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth at him. His indifference was pissing me off, "foolish brother. Why would I want responsibility back after tasting freedom? No, you can keep it. I'm only here to undo the trouble you've caused." I straightened back up, "and what do you plan to do?"

"I don't plan to do anything. I'm going to tell you a little story." I made a face at him, "a story? Do I do like a pup to you Itachi? Be serious!" "Tch, so touchy little brother. Fine. To not waste any more of your 'precious time,' I'll give the short version." He stretched himself out before settling onto the ground.

I sat back on my hind legs, cocking my head and waiting for him to continue. "Do you remember why I left?" I nodded slowly, "yes, it was to give you and your mate more time to spend together." "Yes, but it wasn't only so me and Kyuubi could spend time together, I had selfish reasons for leaving. I didn't want to give him the chance to leave me for another animal, whenever he would talk to others, I would get extremely jealous. So we left, for space and so I could keep him all to myself."

"Itachi, where is this going? I really don't want to hear your life story." I saw a flash of something go through his face, and an ironic smile came onto his face, "yes, I suppose you could call it my _life _story. But listen, Sasuke, my selfishness ruined my mates' life. And mine. Don't make the same mistake as I did."

"It's already too late for that. I've killed his two friends, the squirrel and the raccoon. He would never forgive me for that." I growled, looking at the cave wall. "You may have killed the squirrel, but the raccoon is alive." I snapped my head back to him, "what do you mean alive? Zabuza and his pack ripped him to shreds, I saw the remains myself." "You saw remains, but did you see the body?"

I shook my head, "no, but it was that raccoon. Zabuza confirmed it himself." Those coyotes had been about to kill Gaara, but I stopped them. I gave them a different target to appease you." I was confused, "if that wasn't Gaara, then who was it?" "Sakura. I figured no one would miss her much." That was true, but still, "you purposely sabotaged my plan?" I was getting angry again. "I did it for your own good."

**Naruto's POV:**

"Kyuubi?" I asked, watching as the fox came nearer towards us. I moved behind Tsunade, afraid of this creature. "Tsunade, it's been awhile." He nodded towards the pale yellow fox, "and Naruto, you've grown." He knew my name, but how? "Kyuubi, you can't be here. You're-" "Here to help Naruto." He cut her off, giving her a look I didn't understand. But she must have, since she nodded, and moved away.

"Naruto." I looked at the fox, afraid to how he had somehow known my name. "I can see that you don't remember me. Which is understandable, I only had you under my care for two months before I resigned as leader." "Leader?" I asked, still afraid of him. "Yes, I was the old leader, but that's not what I came to talk about. Follow me." He turned away and began walking back the way I came. I hesitated, not sure if I should go after him. "Go Naruto." Tsunade said, nudging me with her muzzle.

I obeyed, going after the red fox, still not sure what was going on. "Naruto, I know you've been having problems with a certain with as of late." I nodded before realizing that he couldn't see it, "yea, Sasuke. The leader of the wolf clan." He sighed, "talk about deja vu. So tell me, what has he done to you so far?" I stumbled a bit, confused by his first statement, but found my words, "he's killed two of my friends because I didn't agree to be his." "The squirrel and the raccoon, right?" "Yea."

I felt my heart become heavy with the memory, and the whole ordeal was hurting my head. "Well Naruto, he may have killed the squirrel, but the raccoon is still alive." My eyes widened, "Gaara? Gaara is still alive? Where is he?" I was beginning to get anxious. "Yes, he's still alive," the red fox replied, ignoring my other question, "but right now, we have other business to attend to." He stopped, and I realized we were on wolf territory.

I felt uneasy as the wolves that had been lazing about around the grounds rose up with growls. "Scat mutts." Kyuubi growled, his tails flailing threatening. The wolves didn't seem fazed until, "that's Kyuubi." The small whispered statement was enough to make all the wolves stiffen before moving aside for Kyuubi to pass into the cave.

"Come Naruto." The larger fox said, making his way into the cave. I followed, hesitant and afraid to be here. "I did it for your own good." A deep voice rang out, and I shivered. That voice commanded authority, and I was curious to whom it belonged to. As if reading my mind, Kyuubi said, "that's Itachi. My mate." I didn't respond, and instead kept close to him.

We reached a clearing, and immediately I spotted Sasuke growling at a larger wolf, which looked as if he was the older version of him. I flinched when Sasuke's cold eyes landed on me, and I could tell he was somehow more pissed. "What the hell are you planning Itachi!" Sasuke snarled at the larger wolf, or Itachi.

Ignoring him, Itachi moved towards Kyuubi, taking a seat next to him. "Absolutely nothing little brother." So they were related, but was that good or bad for me? "Well I beg to differ," Sasuke growled sarcastically. "Listen Sasuke, we are only trying to help you." Kyuubi began. "I will not allow a _fox _to talk to me as if we are equals." Sasuke stopped him. I inched away from Kyuubi, feeling the anger radiating off him. "Insolent pup! You _will _listen to what I have to say, or I will personally rip out your throat!" His hackles were up and his form was in attack position.

I tucked my tail between my legs, but his mate seemed as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. Even Sasuke was shocked at the red fox's words, and he seemed stumped. "Good. Now do not interrupt me, for what I have to say important. You will leave Naruto alone." Sasuke found his voice again, "you will not stop me from having him as my mate." I was waiting for Itachi to say something, but he seemed content on letting Kyuubi handle it.

"Naruto doesn't want to, and you will not force him into being your mate. As his former caretaker, I hold responsibility for him. If you truly want Naruto, then you'll have to court him properly. And maybe then Naruto will forgive and accept you as his mate." Sasuke seemed to have lost his words once again, because he was seething silently to himself.

"Little brother, you'd best make use with the words you've heard today." Itachi finally spoke. "So what? Now are you two going to stay here permanently?" Sasuke growled, very unhappy. Kyuubi sighed, and there was almost a sad, melancholic tone to it, "if only it were possible. Come on Naruto, I need some air." I nodded and quickly followed Kyuubi back out of the cave.

"What's wrong?" I asked, finding my voice once we exited wolf cave. "Naruto, I've been in your place before." I looked at his face for an indication to what he meant, but he seemed lost in thought. "What do you mean?" I finally asked. He sat on the ground, facing me fully. "You see, long ago, when I was still leader of the fox clan, I caught the eye of the leader of the wolf clan. Things happened, and I was forced to be his mate. That wolf was obviously Itachi."

**Sasuke's POV:**

"What do you mean you're leaving again?" I asked, not sure to why they had truly come here in the first place. It couldn't have been just for Naruto. "Understand this Sasuke, I've made some very bad decisions in my life, but it was too late when I finally realized what I had done wrong. Those mistakes cost me something very dear in my life." I stared hard at Itachi, "what the hell are you talking about?" He was spouting nonsense, and I was becoming quite annoyed. "I think you should know the truth. Come."

I followed as he went the way Naruto and Kyuubi had gone, and when we reached the exit, I heard the voice of Kyuubi. "Because of Itachi I lost a lot, but I still couldn't help have some feelings for him." Kyuubi looked up from Naruto, and eyed Itachi, "I was telling Naruto about our demise." Demise?

Itachi nodded, "I know. And I think Sasuke should hear it too." The red fox looked me over before nodding, "yes I think he should as well." I glanced curiously between Kyuubi and Itachi, not sure what was going on. Clearing his throat, the large fox started speaking again, "as I was saying, because of Itachi, I lost my life. And he lost his." "You're insane," I snarled, "if you both lost your lives, you wouldn't be here right now."

A low laugh came from Kyuubi's jaws, "but are we really here?" I gave him a look, "you've got to be kidding me. How idiotic do you think I am?" "Actually, pretty stupid, thank you for asking." Kyuubi mocked. I growled before launching myself at him, but surprise hit me when I went through his body. I laid on the ground in shock for a couple of seconds before shooting back up, "what the hell are you?" "You really should respect your elders more," Kyuubi said, turning away from me.

I glared at his back, and hearing a low chuckle leave Itachi filled me with more frustration. "You really should listen, little brother. What Kyuubi said is right, we're dead." I looked at Itachi, still confused, "you're lying." "We're not." "You're still alive." "We're not." "Stopping messing around!" I howled desperately, I didn't understand. "There really isn't much to understand. My idiotic selfishness killed me and my mate. We only came back to ensure this wouldn't happen with you and Naruto."

I looked at Naruto, seeing if he believed what they were saying. His face was pained, and I could tell he believed them. "Let's take you home Naruto," Kyuubi mumbled, rising and walking away. Naruto followed, speechless as I was. "That's my cue, remember our words little brother." I whirled around to face Itachi to find him gone. I spun around back to Naruto, seeing him walking alone, not seeing the red fox either. "What the hell?"

**Naruto's POV:**

Dead. They were both dead. I sighed as I watched Kyuubi disappear before my eyes. The whole idea of ghosts scared me, but at least they had been friendly. Continuing on home, I heard a small commotion as I neared closer to my burrow. "Naruto!" I spotted Shikamaru galloping towards me. "He's alive!" He gasped, out of breath. "Huh?" I answered, unsure what he was talking about. "Gaara, he's ok." "Oh. It's just as he said." I said to myself, not fully myself yet. "Just as who said? What do you mean Naruto?"

I told him the past events that had gone down since my arrival at the fox territory, and he listened quietly, nodding every once in a while. When I finished he spoke, "I see. Spirits, huh? And it looks like they'll be watching over you from now on." I agreed silently. "Come on, Gaara is over by your burrow." I nodded and walked with him to meet my friend.

**Gaara's POV:**

I was alive, but at what cost? I no longer had my mate, so what was the point? I was grateful when the red fox and black and silver wolf had rescued me from the coyotes. Their very presence was enough to tell me that they weren't normal animals. They had a supernatural feel to them, and they were distant. Stretching in mine and Lee's special tree's branches, I looked up at the moon. The moon had been something Lee loved, which was strange because I always figured him a sun person.

The red fox's words were still resounding in my head, _**"live your life. For you and your mate. Your mate would be happier if you lived for the both of them than if you died with regrets."**_

Live for me and Lee? It wasn't something I knew how to do. I barely even lived enough for myself, but if it was going to make Lee happy, then I would do it. I would live, and bring back memories for Lee to enjoy as if he had lived them himself. "I'll do it Lee. For the both up us."

**And that's the end! After sooo loooooooong, it's finally done. This wasn't rushed completely, but still I did have to pull things out of my caboose to write it. So, once again, this is the last chapter. Writers bloc is a disease, damn it! DX Haha, review please! **


End file.
